Hogwarts America Style
by Mad Mallymkun
Summary: Applications closed now. Leonie, Sam and Rashel go through tough things at hogwarts.
1. Submitting Form

Submit a Hogwarts student and I will choose them for a Hogwarts story. The entry form must be this:

Name: Yuki Riley Roper

Age: 14

Sex: Female

Personality: Funny, Joker yet Serious at the same time.

Appearance: Short blond spiky hair, blue eyes, slightly shorter then Harry.

House Gyffrindor

Blood type: Pureblood

Parents: Charlotte ( dead ) and Peter ( Dead ) Roper

Hobbies: Dancing, Flirting, singing.

Extras: Orphan but proud of it.

Wand: Pheonix feather with cherrytree core. 7 1/2 in

Crush: Harry Potter

Rival: Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy.

Originated from: California

I have 5 places and I will using Yuki. I'll be choosing 2 girls and 3 boys.


	2. Chapter 1

Hi guys. Its Domino here! Just updating with the main 3 and there enemy. It doesn't necessary mean they are in the same house. Im also changing my character.

This is set in 5th year for the Golden trio but the golden trio are 6th year. Heres my character;

Name: Leonie ( Leon, Leo, Ash ) Ashwood

Age: 15 but a 6th year

Sex: Girl

Personality: Spunky, very funny and cheeky as well as cocky. She is headstrong but also quite shy around new people and prefers her friends. Shes sensitive and acts like a 12 year old. When people insult her friends she gets really mad and gets violent so she runs to a special place for her that Dumbledore made her to clam down in because she can have an asthma attack if she gets too angry. Her personality is a lot like K$sha just with asthma.

Appearance: Very, Very pretty, in fact stunning. She has a perfect figure but hides it underneath skater chick clothes. Dark blonde, spikish, feathered hair and dark blue eyes with sometimes turn green. She is quite muscular but not too much. Most boys ask her out.

House: Gryffindor but nearly in Ravenclaw.

Blood Type: Half Blood she presumes. Her mum died when she was born and her father is missing from the picture.

Parents: Darcy and Leon Ashwood.

Hobbies: Playing with fire, studying, skateboarding.

Extras: Is very powerful. She has asthma and has an attack during the story.

Wand: Essence of Werewolf fang, 12 inches. 

Fears: Water ( she nearly drowned at 3, 7 and 11 and is too scared to try again. )

Crush: No one, as no one likes her more then a sister. She likes Sam a lot but not in love ways.

Rival: Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle. They bully her a lot.

Origin: Hollywood, LA, California ( Its all one state. )

Ok here are the selected 2 apart from Leonie!

Name: Sam (Same) Johnston

Age: 16

Sex: male

Personality: Caring, gentle, doesn't get mad easily, protective, funny, easy going, has a huge crush on Rashel but is to nervous to tell her, even though he is already friends with her,

Appearance: Dark brown eyes, deeply tanned skin, shaggy blonde hair, surfer-guy style, very ruggedly handsome.

House: Gryffindor

Blood Type: Half blood

Parents: Caine (muggle), Diana (powerful witch)

Hobbies: Surfing, flirting with hot girls, hanging out with his friends.

Extras: He flirts a lot with pretty girls, but doesn't date any of them because he is a great believer that one day he will meet his "soul mate" and because he thinks Rashel is the "one".

Crush: Rashel Knight

Rival: Ron Weasley (because Rashel is sort-of friends with him), and Draco (Draco's a jerk)

Origin: An island of the coast of Florida.

And

Name: Rashel Knight

Age: 16

Sex: female

Personality: she is protective and serious but once you get to be her friend she becomes less tense more loose and funny. Brave, amusing, sarcastic, prideful, and yet she is hurting deep down. She has been in MANY fist fights (7 or 8 to be exact) because of her dangerous temper that sparks up any minute. She has been expelled from 5 or 6 schools the first school she punched a boy for breaking her little sisters heart, second school she skate boarded down the halls, third school cussed/told off the principle, fourth school she broke her boyfriends nose and gave him a black eye because she found out her boyfriend was cheating on her, fifth school..well you get the point. She has a MAJOR attitude problem and doesn't listen to directions well.

Appearance: She is tall, muscular, and VERY curvy. She has long curly dark brown hair deep russet skin and dark brown eyes with gold specks in them.

House: Gryffindor

Blood type: Halfblood but raised by her wizard father

Parents: Lex (dead) and Lysander (she dislikes him because he has sort of given up on her)

Hobbies: Singing (great at it), drawing (great at it), and dancing (TERRIFIC!), skate boarding ( Is champion with Leonie. )

Extras: Her father gave up on her because she has been expelled from so many schools and because she is a troublemaker.

Crush: Sam

Rival: Draco

Friends: Leonie and Sam.

From: Miami

Ok here is the first chapter! WOOOO!

Chapter 1

On the Hogwarts express, Sam Johnston sat down in the last compartment left. He sighed and tipped his head back when the glass door slid open. He looked at it to see a skater girl at the door. She looked friendly.

"Hi. I'm Leonie. Can I sit here?" she asked. Her voice was gentle and nervous.

"Sure, I'm Sam by the way. Call me Same." He gestured to the seat opposite him. She sat down when an inhaler fell out her pocket. She quickly shoved it in her pocket again.

"Your asthmatic?" He asked. Leonie blushed deeply.

"Yeah, its embarrassing. Call me Leon or Leo, or Ash. Ashwood is my last name." She smiled slightly. They shook hands.

"So Leon, what house you in? You sound American….like me."

"Gryffindor. Im from Hollywood, LA, California. You sound from Florida?"

"Yeah, a small island." The door opened and another girl was there.

"Im Rashel, can I sit here?"

"Sure, join the club." Leonie said beckoning her in. Rashel sat down.

"Im Sam, call me Same and this is Leonie, call her Leo, Leon or Ash." Sam glanced at the girl and he loved her. Very curvy figure, very pretty.

Leonie glanced at Sam as he was oogling at Rashel.

"Rashel, Sam, I think I'll go find other people if you are just gonna stare at each other." She stood up to find a deep grip on her arm, it was Sam. He looked at her with a _sit, please _look. She shook her hand but it wouldn't let go. It sliped down to her wrist.

"_Let go._" Her voice became slightly scary for her height. She was slightly smaller then Sam. He looked shocked but didn't let go. He swore he heard a growl escape from her lips.

"Sit down."

"_No._"

"Sit down."

"_Let go or you'll regret it. I may be small but I am strong._"She roughly shook him off before sitting down, her breath getting heavy.

"Leonie?" Rashel saw everything, slightly worried for Leonie.

Leonie sighed. "When I was born my mother died and my father wasn't in the picture so I was an orphan. I have been with 3 foster homes, 2 adoptive and 4 care homes. When I turned 9, a dark wizard _cursed _me, he was called _Typreon._ The curse was that when I got angry I would have an asthma attack or get really angry I could break someones arm. That's why I told you to let go. Sorry." She apologised before dipping her head. Rashel gave Leonie a hug.

"_ALL ZZZ STUDENTS AND ZZZ TEACHERS, WE ZZZ WILL ARRIVE ZZZ IN ZZZ 5 MINUTES ZZZ. " _said the conductor. They trio got dressed before getting off the train. They walked off the train before walking on the carriage.

"How many OWLs did you get?" Sam asked.

"8 outstandings, 1 acceptable and 1 poor." Leonie replied.

" 9 outstandings, 1 exceeds expectations." Rashel said.

" 10 outstandings." They carried on talking about OWLs until they walked in the great hall.

"Hello students. Well done to our 6th years! Now on with the sorting." Dumbledore sat down.

"When I call your name you will sit down under the hat. Hmm Hmm.

Klepper, Louisa…..HUFFLEPUFF

McCaffrey, Tom…..Slytherin

Stone, Jonno…RAVENCLAW

Royan, Willow….Gryffindor…" As the sorting droned on. The trio waved to each other and decided to meet in the grounds.

After The Feast

As all the students piled out, Rashel and Sam snuck out and waited in there private spot.

"Where's Leon?" Sam asked. Suddenly Leonie came running with blood dripping from her face.

"Leonie! What happened?" Sam lifted her chin to have a look, she pushed it away.

"Just Malfoy. Why do you care?"

"I care because your like my little sister, even if I have just known you 8 hours." He was greeted by a hug from both the girls.

"Freeze!" They heard professor snape yell.

"_Crap." _Sam said before they started running.

"Guys, (Pant pant) you should know (pant pant pant) that running (pant) turns on my (pant pant) asthma. (Pant pant.)" Leonie said before stopping and clutching her side.

"Come on Leonie!" Rashel said. "SAM!" Rashel called. Sam came running and scooped up Leonie and started running again. Rashel was right behind Sam as Leonie started coughing.

They finally escaped Snape and went to the 4th floor corridor. Sam laid Leonie on the ground and searched her pockets. "Find it." Sam hissed.

"Find what?" She said quizzically.

"Her inhaler!" He yelled.

"DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT ME!" Rashel yelled back.

"Found it!" Sam placed the inhaler in her mouth and pressed it. She took a deep inhale. When she finally caught her breath she said "Thanks." She sat up and hugged Sam. He hugged her back.

"Ok, guys we better get back." Rashel said, sounding slightly annoyed. They broke the hug and Sam carried the youngest back to the common room.

The Next Day

The trio all were in the common room as today was a free day.

"Guys, Im serious, you cannot come with." They heard The Chosen One say. They turned their heads to see him.

"What you looking at?" Ron hissed, unusual for him. He walked towards them and pushed Sam hard in the chest.

"Whats your problem?" Sam asked.

"At the moment, you are." He went to punch Sam when Leonie caught his hand.

"_Go away Weasley. Not big enough to hit a girl?" _She smirked. Rashel looked at Ron with a dirty look before checking if Sam was ok.

"Ill hit you, or are you too chicken?" Ron smirked at his lame tease. Leonie sighed before Rashel punched Ron in the mouth.

"Leave us the heck alone poor boy!" Rashel hissed, no-one hurts her friends. Ron went to push her when he earned another punch from Leonie. Hermione came running over.

"What do you think your doing? Who do you think you are short ass?" Hermione growled at Leonie.

"Im Punching this idiot because he hit Sam, tried to hit me and Rashel and Im Leonie." Hermione held out her hand.

"Hermione Jean Granger." She stopped when Leonie wouldn't take her hand. She took it, " You shake the hand," She pulled it to her. "Out of respect!" Leonie took it back.

"When she has earned my respect, then I will shake her hand, biotch."

"Im sorry?"

"Apology accepted." She turned quickly towards Sam. Harry came up.

"Hermione, Ron, that was out of order. I know your annoyed but no-one is coming to help Sirius!"

"Sirius Black?" Sam said.

"Yeah. Hes my godfather. Secret! So your Leonie, Rashel and Sam right?"

"Yes, look, we've heard that Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom and The Weasley twins and girl that you all are going? We wanna come too." Rashel begged.

"Well, I don't know….OH FINE!" He sighed.

"Ok but…." They glared at Hermione and Ron.

"We're sorry. We thought you were someone else." They all apologised before going to the corridor.

"So anyway, your enemies with Malfoy?" Harry asked Leonie, finding her fascinating.

"Who? OH you mean crappy crazy angry weirdo pants! Yeah we hate each other." The all carried on walking when Sam and Rashel were thrown backwards with Hermione and Ron.

"Ouch!"

"Owww!"

"Who did that?"

"That was my wand snapping!"

"Awwww! My clothes are torn." They heard Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bullstrode aswell.

"Mudblood! That was my wand!" Pansy moaned.

"Whatever."

They all stood up.

"Anyway we have a message to you all." Millicent handed over a roll of parchment to Leonie.

"Guys listen to this;

_To Potty and his loser friends as well as Leonie, Sam and Rashel,_

_If you want any satisfaction from me, I would come to the forbidden corridor at 11.56pm. Don't ask why at that time. It feels more original._

_We will be duelling and the winner gets to keep 3 people from the team hostage and for blackmail._

_I would say good day but you don't deserve it._

_Draco Luicius Malfoy._

Guys, we are in some deep shit."

What do you think? Read and Review!

~Domino


	3. Chapter 2

HI! Thanks to Malory14. I will be using your character but later on, clam down!

Ok so I will do a basic plot of this chapter and the next.

They go to the corridor to find draco, pansy, Millicent, blaise, crabbe and goyle.

Harry-Blaise

Hermione-Goyle

Leonie-Draco

Sam-Pansy

Ron-Millicent

Rashel-Crabbe

Anyway they fight, 1 team loses and uses for blackmail and 1 hostage escape but two get caught. Anyway after all the hostages stuff, Rashel and Sam discover they like each other and get together but the same day, Leonie goes missing. No-one knows where she goes except when they hear a shrilling scream!

That's in basic but there is more! MWA HAHAHAH!

Harry: Just get on with it!

Me: NO!

Harry: (Mumbles something rude.)

Me: WHY YOU LITTLE! (Strangles harry and throws bricks at him.)

Harry: (Cough)b Ouch

On with the thriller! MWA HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA

This will be the battle and hostage taking.

At 11.54pm

The golden trio with have turned into an sixsome have gone to the forbidden corridor.

"Guys, this place gives me the creeps." Rashel shivered. They were all in tracksuit bottoms and t-shirts. What they forgot is that the forbidden corridor was cold.

"Well, G'Evening." Millicent said. They were all lined up.

"Harry and Blaise first." Draco commanded.

They bowed to each other before pulling out there wands.

"Go." Draco said lazily. "Oh and Harry starts."

"_Expelliarmus!"_

"_Protego! Serpentsortisa!"_

"_Protego! Lumos Maximum!"_

"_Ah! Stupefy!" _The hit weakened Harry so much he couldn't go on.

"Well done Blaise! Lets hope Potty's friends are better." Draco snarled.

"Me and Leonie!" Draco winked at her.

"You go first." Said Draco again

"Expelliarmus!" She said.

"Protego! Stupefy!" He shot back.

"Protego! Minisutium!" She breathed deeply.

"Stupid girl! Crucio!" Leonie withered in pain at the unforgiveable curse.

"THAT'S ENOUGH MALFOY!" Sam picked up Leonie from the ground and sat her on the ground.

"Pansy and the protective big brother." He meant Sam.

"Expelliarmus!" Sam yelled.

"Pro- awww nuts!" her shielding charm was too late and Sam had her wand. She slumped off, annoyed in defeat of one spell.

The other duels went on. Rashel and Hermione lose while Ron loses too.

"Well, Well, Well, I guess you lose." Draco threw instant darkness powder everywhere.

The golden sixsome all coughed. When the powder cleared, The Slytherins had left.

So had all the girls.


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry bout the last crappy chapter!

On with the chapter.

"Rashel?" Sam called. "Rashel this isn't funny!"

"Same, Malfoy's taken them." Harry said as he tried to calm to distressed boy.

"No!"

"What about Leonie? And Hermione? Don't you care about them!" Harry exclaimed.

"I do, I do but I really like Rashel." He sat down and put his head in his hands.

Meanwhile…

"Send this to Potty." Draco snarled as he threw a piece of parchment at Pansy.

Back with the guys.

"Look!" Ron pointed to the parchment.

_If you want the girls back unharmed, do this._

_Break up with Ginny weasley_

_For this reason._

_You love someone else. _

_A boy._

_One of her brothers._

_Ron Weasley._

_Reply yes or no._

_Say yes and I will return one of your precious girls._

The next day

Harry said no.

But there was someone waiting for him, Hermione!

"Hermione!" He looked at the tacky girl, her clothes dirty and slightly ripped.

"He has them in a cellar. He keeps us there. Leonie doesn't have her inhaler! She tried to use it but Malfoy took it! We need to help her." She sighed.

Meanwhile

Leonie didn't have her inhaler. She was coughing, right up close to Rashel who was trying to help her.

"Shut Up! Wheres the mudblood?" He pulled them up.

"Shes left. To tell Harry, and Sam and Ron." Leonie said. He snarled and growled before taking Leonie by the hair and out the room.

"No!" Rashel tried to stop him but was caught by Crabbe.

"Hey, wanna go out after this sweetheart?"

"Ewww! No way!" She sat back down, wondering what would happen to Leonie.

When Crabbe left and locked the door, she looked up to find a window. She stood up. She could fit through it. She kicked it open to discover it had bars.

"Oh well that's just fantastic! OH! Crabbe and Goyle are probably arriving so if I hide behind the door and run out, locking them in instead Ill be free. I really gotta stop talking to myself."

She smashed the other window and dashed behind the door. After 10 seconds the door burst open. She tiptoed past them and ran out, locking the door behind her.

"Yes!" She carried on running when she ran into Draco…with Leonie! She punched him.

"That's for taking me asshole!" she took Leonies hand and she pulled her along to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Wracklespurts." She said to The Fat Lady.

"Access Granted." She moaned. The door opened and they saw Sam, Harry, Ron and Hermione. Rashel practically ran into Sam's arms.

"Oh Sam." Sam put his arm round her. They all asked Rashel if she was alright and what happened.

"Well we were locked up in The Cellar and he slapped us and punched us and hit us when Hermione escaped. He took Leonie away and I escaped and caught Leonie on my way and I punched Malfoy. Then we came straight here. Leonie?" Rashel looked around. Leonie was gone.

"Leonie?"

"Hey where'd she go?"

"LEONIE!"

"Come out come out where you are?"

"LEON?"

They called when Harry heard something.

"Guys quiet, quiet, quiet, quiet."

They all listened.

They heard something.

A shrilling Scream


	5. Chapter 4

"You don't think…?" Rashel started.

"Maybe."

"Don't go. Stay with me!"

"No."

"Why? I LOVE you! She LOVES no-one! Why do you even care of the girl?" Rashel stated, showing her other side. Another scream was followed by a green light in the astronomy tower.

"No…It can't be….." Sam said before he bolted through the door. _I love Rashel, doesn't that mean I cant worry for Leonie. _Sam thought.

The scream came again and Sam followed the sound as it echoed off the dark hallways. Then, flashing lights and jinxes through backwards, Sam managed to get through the cursed corridor of all dead students, died fighting.

"Leonie?" Sam called. It echoed over and over in the deserted corridors.

"Sam!" he heard her cry out. "Sam!" It grew louder as he ran to the calls.

"Leonie!" He ran to a dead end. He knew what this dead end was used for. A secret passage.

Sam pressed the correct bricks as they disappeared.

"Leonie?" he called. No answer.

"Leonie?" he called louder. Still no answer. Just silence. No breathing, humming, singing or speaking but Sams.

The Secret Passage was dingy, creepy and dark….full of cobwebs and spiders. Big and Small, the spiders crawled up the walls.

"Sam?" He heard Rashel, and his friends Will and Bethanie.

"We're coming with you. Wherever she is, we don't know what we could be facing." Bethanie said. They slowly started walking, when the passage sealed up.

"No going back now." He heard Will joke. The corridor had paintings, horrible twisted faces.

"Muggles. But why?" Rashel whispered.

"Show there superiors, I guess." Bethanie choked.

"Sam! Help!" he heard Leonie.

"Shut-up you little squirt!" he heard the voice of someone he didn't want to hear. Fenrir Greyback.

"Sam!" He heard a slapping and crying. Sam was running when he saw Leonie, covered in blood, gashes and wounds. Her body was weak, fragile and her breathing got heavier. Then she fell to floor as Bellatrix Lestrange muttered the killing curse.

Ok guys, the story is know on hiatus! Its adoptable!


End file.
